Dance Room
The Dance Room, also known as the Dance Chamber or the Dance Floor is the third room in the Apocalypse Temple found through an entrance off of the Locust Room. The chamber was introduced in Ep 45: Dance Dance Execution. Description The Dance Room is a blue rock area. The floor is grid of multicoloured squares patterned after a typical disco dance floor. In the center of the room is a small platform with DDR markings on it. Hanging above the platform is a mirrored disco ball, which is projecting little points of light spinning about the room. A set of flowered vines growing on stalactites in the ceiling project spotlights across the room. In the top right corner is a Go Go Cage. In the top left corner are a cluster of blue organic "balloons". Techno music is playing in the background. On the left is a green opening that leads back to the Locust Room. On the right are two blocked entries, meant for future updates to the Apocalypse Temple. As of Episode 46, however, these blocked doors were removed. As of Episode 47 one of those entries was added again, leading to the Closet Room. Interactions Balloons If you pull a blue balloon from the cluster to a Pygmy, he will inhale whatever gasses are in it, then let it spin away. The Pygmy will act drunk and make a statement or two before sobering up. The phrases are similar to some of the phrases David says in the viral YouTube video "David After Dentist". * "I feel funny." * "Is this gonna be forever?" * "Is this real life?" * "Okay now... okay now I... I have two fingers. I have four fingers." * "Eyyyyyahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Go Go Cage If you put a Pygmy in the go go cage, he will dance. * A normal pygmy dances the currently selected dance, but without sound. * A Fast Pygmy hops up and down rapidly. * A Baby Pygmy bounces up and down. * An Old Fart Pygmy nods his head. * A Ginger Pygmy waves his arms back and forth. The Dance Platform Put a Pygmy on the Dance Platform to start the mini-game Dance Dance Execution. The game is PG's own version of Dance Dance Revolution, except that if you miss too many of the steps the Pygmy on the platform is crushed by the disco ball and vaporised. Trivia * So far, this and the Xenu Altar are only Chambers in wich the symbol (in this case the disco ball) is interactive in some ways, and it's animated. * The techno music is composed by Christopher Tin. * The balloon phrases are taken from various statements in the David After Dentist viral YouTube video, where a child is dealing with the after-effects of dental anaesthesia. * Oddly, if you put a Vampire Pygmy inside the go go cage, it will dance like a normal Pygmy, instead of doing it's vampire dance. * The balloons are placed on the entrance for the Locust Room like if they were a continuation of that Chamber. * This is for now the only Chamber that can't create an alternate Pygmy form. * This is the only place to find most of the same colours (in diffirent order) after being colour inverted. Category:Islands/Areas Category:Island-Specific Interactions 3 Category:Non-Togglable Interactions Category:Pocket God